Intoxicating
by VictoriousAgain
Summary: "Jade's oddly affectionate when she's drunk." Random BADE fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Fun fact. Never been drunk in my life. Indulge me in the review section, tell me your best drunk story. I don't have a life.**

* * *

Beck Oliver hated parties. Really he did, but he supposed being a Hollywood Arts socialite meant he was expected to make an appearance at one every so often. It hadn't been that bad when he was dating Jade. She enjoyed parties enough for the both of them, and tipsy Jade was oddly affectionate. Sadly, he hadn't seen affectionate Jade for a very long time. In fact, Jade had shifted from exhibiting utter loathing directed towards him, to complete indifference. Beck wasn't sure which one was worse.

"You really hurt her, Beck." Cat had desolately explained when he had once complained to her about Jade's apparent disinterest in him. "She's trying to get over you."

That had really sucked. Beck didn't want Jade to get over him. Heck, he couldn't even go one minute without thinking of her. Tori had suggested he try going out with other girls (tried it, didn't work), Robbie had suggested he get involved with more school activities (Jade was the creative one), Andre had just sighed bemusedly and told Beck to join him at a party on Friday night.

So that is why Beck finds himself at 11:00pm in Northridge at a house party of some guy he doesn't even know. Turns out this guy was a big deal at his school, and 'anyone who's anyone' was going to be there. Consequently, Beck shouldn't have found himself so surprised when the front door swung open and Jade strutted in, followed by a giggling Cat.

Cat squeals excitedly as she immediately spots the boys, tugging on Jade's arm to look over at them.

Jade's eyes finally meet Beck's. She scowls and flips him off before making a beeline for the drinks table.

Beck has to hold in a groan as he watches her go. Jade was wearing possibly the shortest skirt he'd ever seen her in. He thinks he might have seen it once on Cat before which could possibly explain its indecent length. Thankfully she had on sheer black stockings, probably because it was basically minus 1000 outside. The worst (best) part of her outfit was the low-cut red midriff Jade had on. Red. She hardly wore colours.

Beck excuses himself from Cat and Andre's presence and slumps over to the corner of the room, wanting to watch Jade without being disturbed. He was perfectly content to stalk his ex-girlfriend from afar, watching her down drink and after from those horrible, plastic, red cups, and dance loosely with a few strangers (since when did she let other people touch her?).

At one point in the night she disappears from his sight, and Beck's left to brood silently. Andre finally joins him on the couch.

"You're a buzz kill," Andre informs him with a roll of his eyes. "Are you seriously just going to sit here all night? I brought you here to have fun. Go mingle."

"I don't want to mingle." Beck pouts.

The pair sit in silence for a second till Beck is unable to restrain himself and cries,

"Jade was wearing red, man. RED."

Andre cracks up.

"Yeah, I saw."

"Do you know where she is right now?" Beck inquiries.

Andre's smile fades to a frown.

"Yeah. She was in the kitchen mixing drinks."

Andre glances around nervously, almost scared that Jade would viciously appear with a fork knife to destroy him on the spot before continuing, "Look Beck, she seems kind of out of it. Cat mentioned something about Jade being on a dangerous path to self-destruction since you guys, yunno, broke up. I think she needs to go home."

Beck's confused by Andre's words, then considers how many drinks he had witnessed Jade down in the last hour. Quickly he stands up (Andre follows from afar), and strides towards the kitchen where the first sight he witnesses is Jade throwing her head back and downing a shot of vodka. She then looks at her empty shot glass, shrugs, pours herself another, and downs it in one gulp. Beck winces.

The music's blaring loud and Jade's now got her eyes closed, both hands raised above her frame and her head thrown back sensually as she sways to the music. Beck's unsure if the swaying is from the alcohol or not, but his mesmerisation is replaced with concern. The last time he'd seen Jade this drunk was the previous New Years Eve when his cousin had spiked the punch, and as a dare, she had downed half a bottle tequila.

It becomes apparent that Beck isn't the only one watching Jade, as a black clad figure struts over to her, boldly placing both hands around her slender waist.

Beck feels his blood run cold. It's Ryder Daniels.

"Hey West, there's a pool out the back. Why don't I show you it?" he yells over the loud music, a smirk lighting his features. Beck frowns some more. Jade actually loved swimming (much to peoples' surprise as she unequivocally refused to step foot in the ocean). He's worried she'll agree, a fear that is heightened when Jade inches closer to Ryder.

"Daniels." Jade purrs in a sultry tone. Ryder leans in eagerly "FUCK OFF." She hollers, and Beck sniggers as he jumps back in fright.

Jade turns around but it becomes apparent that Ryder is not done with her yet. He once again goes to grab her waist and pull her back towards him.

"Then dance with me?" He commands.

Beck can see that the alcohol has now taken full effect as Jade stumbles ungracefully into his chest. Beck sees red. He's not about to let anyone take advantage of her in this state.

"Get your hands off her." Beck snarls, announcing his presence as he strides over to the pair. Andre also steps forward, ready to intervene if necessary. "Jade, get away from him."

Jade glares at him.

"Youdontellmewhottodo." She slurs, but elbows Ryder again. Beck has to admit, he's impressed with her ability to aim when she's this far gone.

"You're no fun West. Stop dressing like a tease if you don't want any attention." Ryder glowers.

"FUCK YOU." Jade screams furiously, and Beck angrily shoves Ryder a few steps back.

"Get out of here." Beck growls again, and Jade's who's standing next to him actually lets out an uncharacteristic giggle.

As Ryder leaves, Beck turns to face Jade with furrowed eyebrows.

"What?" He snaps, more harshly than he intended. Images of Jade's Slap posts announcing that she was going to various parties flashed through his mind. How many time had Jade been in this situation before? She really did seem to be spiraling lately.

Jade snickers again, and only smirks suggestively. "Well aren't you Mr Controlling tonight."

Beck understands what she's implying but chooses to ignore it. "We're broken up." He reminds himself. Now was not the time for flirty banter.

"Jade, you're drunk." He says unhelpfully, pointing out the obvious.

"Am I?" Jade grins. "Oh well." She pauses for a moment, her nose crinkled cutely as she seems to be thinking hard about something. Abruptly she announces, "Ima go swimming."

Quickly Beck reaches out and grabs her arms, halting her in her tracks.

"No Jade, don't be silly."

Jade begins to yell angrily, twisting in Beck's arms to loosen his grip.

"Jade, it's like 45° outside. You don't even have a swimsuit."

This stumps Jade momentarily. Then with a shrug, she starts pulling up her shirt. Beck shrieks.

"WHAT? NO. Jade, what the HELL! STOP."

"Beck, shut the fuck up." She hollers angrily as Beck frantically pulls her red top down. "A bra is basically a bikini." She continues to protest. She catches Andre watching the scene from the doorframe laughing. She hopes she manages to remember to kill him tomorrow. She probably won't.

"No Jadelyn, they are not the same thing." Beck cries exasperatedly.

Jade freezes again (much to Beck's imminent relief).

"What the fuck? My name is not Jadelyn, Oliver. It's just Jade Fucking West. JADE. I know, you can even look at my birth certificate. I checked it the other week cause I wanted to see if Dad was my real dad, yunno, and fuck me he is. I've had this conspiracy that I'm actually Johnny Depp's daughter."

Beck rolls his eyes amusedly at his drunk Ex.

"Okay. Tomorrow when you're sober, you can explain your theory to me. For now, let me get you home."

That was a sobering thought. "No. No. No. No." Jade repeats, frantically shaking her head which inevitably makes the room spin even more than it had a second ago causing her knees to buckle. Beck catches her. He always catches her.

"Talk to me." He commands gently, and Jade's pleased that he holds her a bit more firmly.

"My dad and stupid step mum will kill me. For real."

Beck's frowning even more deeply as he looks down at her.

"Okay." He sighs quietly. "Do you want to go to your mum's?"

"Just drop me off at the park. The bench isn't that uncomfortable." Jade slurs, now realising how tired she is as she closes her eyes and rests on Beck's shoulder. She's a bit annoyed that he's so tense, but his hand that goes to stroke her hair soothes her.

"Oh, baby." Beck mutters so quietly that Jade almost misses it.

"Not your baby." She hiccups. "Fuck, Beck. I just want to sleep."

"Okay. I've got you." He assures her, and not even bothering to ask, he swoops down and picks her up, carrying her to his car. She thinks she hears him yell something at Andre, but she's too drunk and sleepy to pay any attention.

She must have fallen asleep in Beck's truck, because next thing she knows, she's being carried again by Beck into his RV and placed on his bed. He begins to pull off her shoes and stockings, and somehow Jade manages to mumble groggily,

"We gonna have sex or something?"

Beck can't help but chuckle. "No." He tells her simply. "You smell of alcohol."

"Yeah, well you smell of coffee and fabric softener." Jade mumbles. Beck laughs again amusedly.

"You're going to be the death of me, Jade." He sighs affectionately, throwing a blanket over her now curled up form. "Go to sleep, Hun. You're going to have such a headache tomorrow."

"Why do you keep calling me names. Are you still in love with me or something?" She angrily drones.

Beck blushes, thankful that Jade's eyes are now closed so she doesn't notice. He's unsure of how to answer, but finally, decides that she's too drunk to remember anything he says anyway and admits,

"I am. I am so in love with you that it's driving me crazy."

He thinks she's already asleep which is when a few minutes later she mumbles, "S'ok. I still love you too." He nearly drops the glass of water he's preparing for her for the next morning.

Beck beams at her, and unable to help himself, he places a quick kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep, Jade." He instructs.

"I'm cold still. Hold me?" She pleads.

Beck will probably be killed tomorrow, but he's unable to help himself. Smiling, he hops in bed beside her and automatically she rolls into his embrace, nuzzling her head in the crook of his neck. Though he had told Jade she smelt of alcohol, as he inhaled her hair all he could smell was vanilla, and it was so inherently Jade that he couldn't help but kiss her forehead again.

True, tomorrow morning she would probably wake and have no recollection of this night. It didn't matter. For now, she was his, and she loved him. For the first time in weeks, Beck's able to smile.

* * *

 **So yeah… this happened. I literally (not kidding) wrote this in 15 minutes. Do me a solid and leave a review. :) I have no idea if I want to turn this into a multi chapter fic (maybe with more random one-shots or a "next morning" story). We'll see.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Virtual cookie to whoever REVIEWS. :D**

* * *

Jade murmured contently, snuggling deeper into the warmth that encompassed her. For a few blissful moments, Jade felt an overwhelming sense of happiness. Then she felt the pain.

"MOTHER FU-"

"It's way too early for that language, Jade." A voice laughed from beneath her.

Jade's eyes snapped open in horror as she bolted upright, only to moan in agony as her brain protested such sudden movements. Groaning, she placed her hands on her temple and for a few seconds attempted to control the nausea building in her stomach.

Beck, noticing the pain Jade was in (though it was entirely self-inflicted), quickly rubbed soothing circles on her back till she was able to look up again.

"Oh. My. God." Jade breathed in horror, looking into her Ex's eyes. She didn't know if she was brave enough to glance down and make sure she was fully clothed, but Beck sensing what she was thinking quickly explained,

"Listen, Jade. Nothing happened last night. You were just really drunk and didn't want to go home so I brought you here to sleep."

"And why the HELL were you sleeping with me?" Jade snapped viciously, her head still pounding as she looked at the sheets both her and Beck were still tangled in.

"You asked me to. You said you were cold." Beck meekly replied. He seemed a tad embarrassed now but stared back defiantly.

"You know what?" Jade snapped, ready to launch a verbal attack on him, but was distracted when the nausea building within her decided it wanted to make an appearance.

She only managed to whimper, quickly slapping a hand over her mouth, but it was enough for Beck to realise what was about to happen.

If there were ever a contest for the quickest leap to grab a garbage bin, Beck would have definitely won. Thankfully, Beck was able to grab a bin and place it under Jade just as she started retching. With his free hand, he pulled her hair back all the while trying to mutter soothing words.

If Jade had still been dating Beck, she would have found this sweet. She wasn't though. And she was pissed.

"Hey, you're alright." Beck consoles as Jade finally pushes the bin away and glares at him weakly as he hands her the glass of water he had set up the night prior.

"I am absolutely livid with you but my head hurts too much to yell right now." Jade feebly exclaims, attempting to express her fury through one piercing glare that would make most guys pee their pants. Good think Beck's not like most guys.

"Ahh, the silver lining." he jokes happily. Jade does not smile. Beck begins to frown, "Okay, we can talk later. Why don't you go shower and brush your teeth? Once we eat breakfast, I can give you some Advil." He suggests kindly, trying not to be irritating but Jade was still glaring at him.

"Don't tell me what to do," Jade mutters but begins to make her way over to the tiny bathroom in the corner of the RV. "I don't have a toothbrush, idiot." Jade snaps as she opens the bathroom door.

"Oh, I – um – never threw out your old one. It should still be there." Beck responds sheepishly, looking around wildly to avoid her fierce gaze.

Even in her hung-over, slightly deranged state, Jade can sense Beck's embarrassment. She couldn't help but feel slightly touched. She was certain that once Beck had dumped her, he would have destroyed any evidence of her being in his life. She didn't think he'd hold onto anything like she was (she still slept in his shirt every night at home).

In a rare moment of compassion, Jade chooses not to comment. She simply slips into the bathroom and grabs her toothbrush which sure enough is where it was always kept, next to Becks on the sink.

After a thorough cleaning, Jade turns up the heat of the shower water and steps in, happy to get fresh after last night.

As Jade stood beneath the scalding hot water, she attempted to remember the previous evening. How the hell had she managed to end up snuggling with her ex-boyfriend?

She remembered going over to Cat's, Cat forcing her into one of her ridiculous shorts skirts and telling her to wear a red top (something about a 'certain someone' being unable to control himself when she did). She remembers arriving at the party, Cat wanting to talk to Andre and Beck, and herself only wanting to get wasted so she didn't have to focus on her ex-boyfriend who was quite obviously drooling over her.

Jade smirks a bit at that memory. Then everything goes sort of hazy. She remembers doing shots, maybe dancing (and ew, did she seriously let some creepy seniors dance with her?). She remembers that Ryder had shown his ugly face at some point, and she can't remember how but she knows he had left her alone pretty quickly. Perhaps that was when Beck had made an appearance. She remembers something about swimming and Johnny Depp, and well, that's about it.

Frowning more deeply, she tries to recall how she had even got to Beck's RV. No luck. Frustrated, she slips out of the shower and pulls out her phone from her purse. She has three text messages.

 **Andre** :

 _Hey girl, hope Beck got you home ok. BTW, I'm totally with you. A bra IS basically a bikini. Love ya, Dre._

Jade looks in horror at his text, finally deciding to send him a middle finger emoji before scrolling to the other messages, both of which were from Cat.

 **Cat** :

 _Hi Jade, you seem a little bit out of it. Don't worry, Andre promised Beck was going to take care of you_ (insert one-hundred heart emojis) _. Haaavvveee_ fuuunnnnn _. I want to hear everything later – call me._

 **Cat** :

 _Oh, and Andre drove me home cause you and Beck are in luuurve._

"Stupid Red Head." Jade mutters, deciding to respond later as she wraps a towel around herself. She probably owed Cat an apology for ditching her last night. She doesn't know what's come over her lately. Recently, all she had wanted to feel was detachment from everything. She was sick of feeling so empty, yet at the same time, so overwhelmed with emotions. Cat had promised her it would get easier, but it hadn't. Drinking had been her attempt at solace.

"Um Jade, you haven't drowned in there, have you?" Beck yelled from outside the door.

"Shut it." Jade snapped, towelling herself off and looking around for clothes. Sighing, she looked at her jumbled pile of garments from last night. She reaalllyy didn't want to put on that short skirt again.

She supposed things were awkward enough between her and Beck now, so things really couldn't get much weirder. Exhaling, she wrapped a towel securely around herself and pushed open the door, walking back into the middle of the room.

Beck looked up from the table only for a mangled groan to escape from his lips. There was Jade, in nothing but a short towel in his room, a sight he was certain he would never see again.

"Frickin perv." Jade muttered, acknowledging the effect she was having on Beck whose eyes were glued to her body. He seemed unable to form any words and sat there gaping at her with a dazed expression.

It would have been funny, but Jade was on a mission. She began to rummage through his wardrobe, finally pulling out a pair of his boxers and one of his plain t-shirts. She slipped the shorts on under her towel (ignoring Beck's gasp from behind her), and then making sure her back was towards him, dropped the towel and quickly put on the shirt.

Beck meanwhile had to instruct himself to look away. What was wrong with him? He was acting like a lust filled teenage boy (which he was, but that's beside the point). "I made you coffee…. And eggs". He finally pronounced, his voice sounding oddly strained as she turned back around to face him.

"I don't want to eat that. I'll vomit." Jade snips, as she walks over and snatches the coffee from his hands. She's finally able to feel herself relax slightly as she takes a sip of her coffee (Beck was always the best at making it for her). She's so pleased to have it again that she chooses not to comment on Beck's heartfelt gaze as he looks at her standing before him in his clothes.

"No you won't. It's good for a hangover. And no Advil till you've eaten" He admonishes gently, blinking rapidly as he tears his eyes away from her. He can feel his heart beating unnaturally fast and it takes all of his acting skills to outwardly remain calm as he watches her pout cutely, looking particularly devourable in his shirt.

Jade stares at him defiantly, but Beck was used to this gaze. He stares resolutely back at her, and finally Jade relents, throwing herself onto the seat and taking a few tentative mouthfuls of food.

Beck drinks his own coffee quietly, and for a while they sit in uncomfortable silence, letting the tension build.

"So, you going to tell me why you took advantage of me in my drunken state?" Jade finally chides, pushing away her remaining food.

Beck looks immensely hurt at her words. "I did not." He protested. "I was looking out for you. You wanted to sleep on a park bench." He accuses.

"What's it to you? We're broken up. You don't need to worry about me." She challenges, her words drenched in malice to mask her pain.

"Jade," Beck mumbled aggravated, "How can you even think that? I don't care if we're broken up. I still care for you, and right now I'm really worried about you. My Jade doesn't go to parties every week and get so drunk that any asshole can take advantage of her if they want."

Jade scoffed at his words. "Exactly, _your_ Jade. I'm no longer yours though. You can't criticise me."

"I wasn't criticising, I was expressing concern!" Beck exclaimed, trying not to snap back at her in exasperation.

"Well don't." Jade yells, ignoring her headache as she glares daggers at Beck. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want anything from you. I hate you." She screams.

She wants to hurt Beck the same way he had hurt her. She's expecting him to look at her in pain. She's expecting him to kick her out. What she's not expecting is the sly smirk that lights up Beck's face as he leans in close and whispers,

"Liar."

"Wh-what?" Jade stutters.

"I said you're a liar. I know you don't hate me. In fact, just last night you told me you loved me."

Jade's already pale skin turns paler. What the hell had she said last night? She was shaking with fury. She hated not being in control and she hated feeling so vulnerable. Angrily, she tried to stomp out, but Beck grabbed her and pulled her to his chest. Jade felt a sudden flash of déjà vu as she collided with his torso.

"No. I'm not letting you walk out the door this time." He states firmly. "We're going to talk."

"I don't want to talk." Jade screams, and to her horror, she notices tears of fury prickling at her eyes. Beck also notices, and before he can help himself, he tilts Jade's chin upwards and places a firm kiss on her plump lips.

Jade stops struggling in his arms but Beck's grip tightens on her as he pulls her closer, deepening the kiss as Jade parts her lips ever so slightly.

Jade wants to cry again, but this time from relief. It had been too long. She had almost forgotten what it felt like to be kissing Beck. The hole of emptiness that had been consuming her for so many weeks seemed to close up as she inhaled Beck's familiar scent. She can't even help the little moan that escapes her throat as Beck lightly bites her bottom lip, and she can feel him smirking against her mouth, thrilled at how responsive her body was to him.

She blames the lack of oxygen flowing to her brain for her actions, and as Beck finally pulls back for breath, Jade manages to get a hold of herself.

"No. No, you can't do that." She gasps, "I'm not some toy that you can pick and choose when to play with, Beck. You've really fucked me up, and I don't care what I said last night, I was drunk and wasn't thinking clearly."

"I wasn't drunk though, and I said it first." Beck admitted. This silences Jade.

"You love me?" she asks quietly.

"I do." Beck replies honestly. "And Jade, you are not a game to me. You know you're not."

And as Jade considers the sincerity in his eyes, she knows he's telling the truth.

"Okay. Well then... What do we do now?" Jade asks, her hungover brain working at a million miles per minute as she tried to comprehend the situation at hand.

Beck watches her silently for a while, soaking in her natural beauty. There she was in one of his tees, so big on her that it nearly covered the boxes completely. Her hair was out and messy but looked as silky smooth as always. Her face held no makeup, and as she bit her lip nervously, Beck felt a goofy smile light up his face as he observed how adorable she looked.

"I think we talk." He suggests, gesturing for Jade to sit next to him on his bed. Jade pauses momentarily, then grabs two Advil and plops herself down opposite him.

"Okay, talk." She says once she's swallowed the medicine.

"Cool." Beck smiles, and unable to help himself he leans forward and gives her a quick peck on the lips. Jade fights off a smile but Beck sees it anyway. A sly grin taking over his own features he asks her seriously, "Okay, so why don't you first tell me why you think Johnny Depp is your father."

Jade moans.

"I swear, I'm never drinking again."

"Nuh, you're oddly affectionate when you're drunk." Beck teases.

And as Jade throws his pillow at his face, her pale cheeks turning a rosy pink, Beck just knows they're going to be okay.

 **End.**

* * *

 **Pretty please remember to review! I was so happy with the positive reaction to the first chapter, and it was actually the reviews that convinced me to post this "Next Morning" Fic.**

 **Also, if you enjoyed this story, I think you'll like my other fic "Damage Control" so go check it out and be sure to leave a review there too.**


End file.
